Bicycle trainers have been used in various forms for many decades. Early versions of stationary bicycles allowed a user to pedal on a stand for exercise. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,832 (Kim 1990). Over time, technology has progressed to a point where stationary bicycles are computerized for various training options. The computerized exercise equipment allows a rider to simulate hills by adjusting the position of the bicycle and to vary resistance to pedaling via a control system attached to the gears in place on the equipment. One problem with stationary bicycles is that each user has to adjust the settings for their own preferences. Additionally, the stationary bicycle must come in a one-size-fits-all version, meaning that the user has limited options in features such as seat style and tire size.
Over time, the market increased to a point where individualized trainers have been developed, allowing users to attach their personal bicycle to a portable trainer. For example, one brand that has been successful to date is known as CycleOps®. The CycleOps® incorporates a means of adding resistance to the back tire revolution and thereby varying the resistance to pedaling a temporarily attached bicycle.
U.S. Patent Application Nos. 2004/0053751 (Pizolato 2004) and 2005/0209064 (Peterson 2005) disclose modern style bicycle trainers that attach to the back tire of a standard bicycle. The Pizolato '751 application provides a connection to the rear axle of a bicycle with latitude for side to side movement when the rider faces an increased resistance to pedaling. An electrical control generator provides the resistance to pedaling. The Peterson '064 application provides a rear tire mount but requires removing the front tire to exercise on the bicycle. Springs at the back of the trainer provide a righting force when the user stands to pedal. Peterson discloses fluid-filled cylinders, magnetic assemblies, and airflow devices to control the resistance to pedaling.
Other developments in bicycle trainers include mechanisms for adjusting the front tire of a bicycle during trainer exercises. U.S. Pat. No. 7,083,551 (Lassanske 2006) provides a mechanical apparatus for lifting the front tire of a bicycle connected to a trainer frame at the back tire. The Lassanske patent, however, requires the user to manually place the front tire of the bicycle in one of several select positions at different heights. Generally, the Lassanske device uses a pedestal for raising the front end of the bicycle via several support members.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2007/0004565 (Gebhardt 2007) provides a more extensive combination of trainer options by attaching the rearward driven tire on the bicycle to a trainer frame with a resistance device pressing against the back tire. The front of the trainer lifts the bicycle up and down, and the front and back parts of the trainer are electronically controlled for a more realistic riding experience. In preferred embodiments, the Gebhardt patent application utilizes linear actuator motors electronically controlled by a common signal to determine the height of the front tire lift and the resistance of the resistance device. Gebhardt also connects the front tire lift and rear tire resistance via cabling, bearing assemblies, and mechanical linkage assemblies. Gebhardt adjusts the rear tire position during front tire elevation changes only by an apparently stationary axle clamp.
More modern bicycle trainers also include electronics to control the tire position and resistance to pedaling in a training scenario. U.S. Patent Application No. 2002/0055422 (Airmet 2002) discloses a training apparatus for temporarily attaching a standard bicycle to a trainer controlled by electronic inputs. The trainer simulates an environment where the operator experiences three-dimensional motion and pedaling resistance similar to that of riding a real bicycle. The resistance to pedaling is a variable electromagnetic resistor controlled by input from interactive data received from an associated control system. The rear tire of the bicycle is held in place by axle locking mechanisms that are fixed in place. A rocker assembly allows the bicycle to simulate turns by tilting the bicycle left and right at angles that are in accordance with the rider's position and commands from the control system. The Airmet '422 application, however, provides no way to adjust the front tire elevation or any adjustments to front and back translation of the bicycle.
Other trainers with electronic components connected thereto include U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0073546 (Lassanske 2003)(showing a generator connected to the rear tire for powering the trainer components); 2005/0008992 (Westergaard 2005); and 2006/0229163 (Waters 2006). Each of these publications includes components necessary for electronically controlling a bicycle's position on a trainer. While these documents show various combinations of front tire and rear tire lifts that a rider can use to maneuver a bicycle in a simulated training circuit, none of these embodiments provides for new ways of controlling the resistance element engaging the back tire. Furthermore, none of these published patent applications provides for any forward and backward translation of the bicycle during times of raising and lowering the front tire.
Varying the resistance to pedaling can also be accomplished by using magnetic devices. U.S. Pat. No. 7,011,607 (Kolda 2006) shows a variable magnetic resistance unit for an exercise device such as a bicycle trainer in which the degree of resistance is automatically and non-linearly adjusted in relation to the rotational speed of a rotating member in contact with the back tire. As a flywheel rotates in response to rotation of the bicycle tire, magnets in the flywheel interact with a conductive portion of the flywheel to establish eddy currents in the conductive portion. The locations of the eddy currents, which change as the tire rotates, increase and decrease resistance to rear tire revolution. In operation, the flux density generated by magnets remains constant, and resistive forces vary by adjusting the radial position of the magnets in relation to the flywheel. Other patents showing bicycle trainers with magnetically induced eddy currents include U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,517 (Gunther 2000) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,916 (Schroeder 2005).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,992 (Kolda 2005) shows a roller type bicycle trainer with a frame and a series of rollers that support the wheels of a bicycle. Magnets in the body of the trainer create eddy currents in an electrically conductive roller. By positioning the magnets in different places in relation to the rollers, particularly the electrically conductive roller, the rider can control eddy current strength in the trainer and resistance to pedaling. See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,656,001 (Baatz 1997).
Beyond the realm of eddy currents, exercise machines have been produced that use opposite magnetic forces to vary resistance to pedaling. U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,745 (Schenk 2003) discloses a stationary exercise bicycle with magnets on a back tire that rotates at least in part through a magnetic chamber encased within the trainer. The back wheel includes a magnetically attractive strip about its outer circumference. The trainer includes a resistance system with an electromagnetic force applied to the strip for controlled resistance. Obviously, however, the stationary bicycle does not allow a user to exercise with his or her own standard bicycle that can be attached and detached to a portable trainer.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art of bicycle trainers for an apparatus that allows for simulation of real world bicycle courses in a stationary trainer adapted for use with a standard bicycle. The trainer preferably includes improved mechanisms for applying resistance to the rear bicycle tire via magnetic mechanisms.